Silver Tears
by Buggi
Summary: I cry Silver Tears in the night. What happened to us? I still need you, but you've went away...TP
1. Prologue: Silver Tears

**Silver Tears**

**A/N: This is a little tidbit to a story that I'm working on. I'm actually working on a one shot for it right now, but I plan to write a full story called _Silver Tears_. Yes it's a P/T. It's going to be OOC because there are no saiya-jins. I hope you like the teaser and be looking out for the 1st chapter that will start it all. ON W/ THE STORY! Mew!**

She walked the park path, listening as the nocturnal animals played in the comfort of their night time playground. She didn't know what to do anymore. Her life with Trunks was going absolutely no where. Not like she wanted it to. He didn't love her the way he used to anymore. She knew it. She could tell by the way he kissed her, held her; made love to her. It was obvious that the passion that once sparked both their hearts and brought them together wasn't there anymore. It was nonexistent. Sighing, she pulled her umbrella closed and let the heavy drops of rain pelt her body.

Everything was driving her crazy. She found herself drinking every single night, wallowing in self pity, trying to think of ways to get him to look at her like he used to, only to have the thoughts fade by morning. Her parents were always scolding her about getting out of the house more often. 'Stop trapping yourself inside.' That's what they would always say. She knew she should listen. Only...they didn't know what was wrong. They didn't fully understand why she was falling deeper and deeper into depression. She just wanted to feel sane again. She wanted him to love her like he once did. She just wanted...

She stopped abruptly in her tracks, her eyes widening as she stared forward at the scene in front of her. She felt her hands begin to shake and knew that the umbrella she was carrying would end up on the concrete soon. She shivered as the sky's tears rained down on her as if it were crying only for her. She could only see him, lavender locks protected by the black umbrella she held over him. The girl was short, compared to Pan and had long, flowing red hair. She was younger by at least 2 or 3 years, she guessed, and the tight black sleeveless dress stated that. They were kissing...It was a forbidden kiss, that Pan felt only belonged to her. Well...it used to belong to her. Invisible tears feel down her cheeks; they were hidden by the rain, and she couldn't be more thankful.

"Trunks..." She whispered, voice audibly shaking as she dropped the small blue umbrella to the ground.

Her world came crashing down on her and the only thing she could do was run. His eyes lifted from the girl in front of him, and as he looked after the retreating form of the stranger, he could have sworn he knew her from somewhere...

_So what do you think? Review and tell me what you think.._

_Ja'Ne!_

_-Panny_


	2. Chapter 1: Insane Crazy

**Silver Tears**

**By: Buggi**

**Author's Note: **What you've all been waiting for! The chapter that'll start it all! I hope you like it cause I put a lot of effort into it. It was kinda hard to do while I was trying to update _Behind Closed Doors_. It was frustrating, but it's out now. So w/out further ado everyone, SILVER TEARS!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the series DBZ/GT or its character. Only the plot. Thanks you.

_The world is Black…_

_And hearts are cold…_

_And there's no hope, _

_That's what we're told…_

_- Good Charlotte: The World Is Black_

_My head is so screwed up…I don't even know the difference between right and wrong anymore. Or even if there was a difference. The line between the two is so thin it's like it's not even there and the meanings of the words melt into each other and kindle in the heart of my mind. I think I'm getting sick, like seriously sick. Sick to the point where I'm starting to hear voices. _

_Sometimes they talk to me, tell me I'm worthless and shit. Sometimes they tell me to do horrible things and I have to put my hands over my ears. Other times they're just voices of people in my life, haunting and tormenting me. They scare me and make me so paranoid. It's like nothing's real anymore either. Like everything is just a façade and I'm not even alive anymore._

_I watch as life drifts by, cradling me in its dark depths. As if I'm only getting by each day, unwillingly. And in all honesty, I am. I'm sinking deeper and deeper each day and I don't know what to do. I'm not the same anymore. Seeing Trunks that day scarred my heart and soul for life. It shouldn't be such a surprise to me. I've been hurt like this before, left with a feeling of unsatisfaction. _

Weeks had passed since that rainy day at the park. Nothing had changed between her and him, and now she was standing in her foyer, her hand hovering over the ringing phone. She stared quietly at the small green caller I.D. screen, hesitant to pick up the phone and speak to the man on the other end. It was as if it were blaring, demanding that she picked up the phone and spoke to him. No matter how much she knew he was lying to her. She took a shaky breath as she lifted the black cordless phone off the hook on the fifth ring and brought it up to her ear. She didn't speak at first, but when she heard his calm voice hum in her ear, she felt herself want to melt. She felt her heart wrench in her chest and she just wanted to burst into tears from how weak she was. She knew she should be despising him; resenting the day she ever laid eyes on him, but she couldn't. No matter how much she wanted to rage at him and hate him for breaking her trust, she was still hopelessly in love with him.

"Hello my Panny." He cooed sickeningly sweet, causing her to grip the edge of the desk.

"Where are you?" Her voice was soft and it was almost as if she wasn't even fazed that he had stood her up again.

"Ay, I knew I was forgetting something." He sighed, "I'm sorry babe...mom wanted me to stay late at the office. I couldn't refuse."

"I understand...but I got all dressed up for nothing." She lied, looking hopelessly down at her sweat pants and ruffled white beater. She had known he wasn't going to keep his promise to come.

"Oh?" He asked teasingly, "And what is my ebony beauty wearing?"

"I miss you, Trunks." She whispered suddenly, cradling the phone with both hands.

"Why? You just saw me Monday." He sounded a bit irritated now. Obviously he wasn't too pleased that she had changed the subject.

"That was four days ago. Its Thursday..." She huffed, shoulders slumping as the last thread of hope in her heart stretched.

"Well fine then...I promise I'll come tomorrow to see you." He tried and she imagined him smirking because he knew she would cave.

"You promise?" She sounded hopeful.

"I said that the first time didn't I?" Now she was only making him upset and he just wanted to get off the phone.

"What's wrong...?" She asked, tears brimming her eyes as she listened to the brief silence over the line.

"Nothing women..." He smiled suddenly, "I'll see you tomorrow, alright?"

"Alright. I love you Trunks." She huffed sadly; her eyes slipping closed as she waited for his response, but only received the sound of the dial tone.

-

She woke to the sound of the phone ringing louder than it usually did. She cursed at the hangover that was pounding hard against her skull. She groaned in frustration as she grabbed the cordless phone and clicked it on. Whoever was on the other end was going to feel her wrath for calling so early.

"What!?" She yelled into the receiver, making her head throb worse.

"Why the hell are you screaming into the phone?"

She blinked slightly when she heard her best friend's voice. The other girl didn't sound too pleased that she had yelled in her ear so early in the morning. In return, Pan gave out a distressed sigh and lay back with the phone.

"Sorry Mar...I've got this massive hangover. I wasn't awake yet." She muttered, looking over at the clock, "Why are you calling so damn early anyway?"

"What? I can't call my best friend at twelve o clock in the afternoon to stay hi?"

"No...Now what do you want. Or I'll hang up on you and go back to sleep." Pan couldn't help but frown as the horrible migraine pounded fiercely between her eyebrows.

"Whoa..." Marron blinked, her eyebrow raised in wonder as she spoke, "Your parents were right...you do need to get out more."

"Would everyone stop fucking saying that?" She was sick of hearing their thoughts about what she should do with her life. They didn't even know what was wrong.

"This sounds like something deeper, so spill and I won't take 'nothing's wrong' for an answer."

… _Minutes Later ..._

By the time Pan was finished talking, her headache had eased and she could imagine Marron's mouth hanging wide open. She knew she was right because she heard the soft sound of her teeth clenching as her mouth shut. She defiantly hadn't thought she would tell anyone what she had stumbled across, but she needed someone to talk to. She let out a forced sigh and turned on her side as she listened to the silence that fell between her and her friend.

"Pan-chan. Why are you putting up with that bullshit?" She asked in confusion, chest burning from what her girl-friend was going through, "You should kick his sorry ass to the curb!"

"No...I'll deal with this myself Mar. Under no circumstances should you have to get involved with this. In fact, I absolutely do not want you to even say another word about this. It's my problem and I'll handle it...ok?" The tone in her voice was firm and the blonde knew she wouldn't take anything but an affirming answer.

"Just don't get yourself hurt. Alright?" She asked reassuringly.

"Its far too late for that my dear. Look...I'll talk to you later Marron. I gotta get ready."

"Alright Pan…but I don't like this. I don't like it at all."

The phone beeped as she clicked it off and threw it onto her bed side table. Looking over at the digital clock she took in the time; it read 12:57. Trunks would be there in two hours, which would give her enough time to bath and get dressed. She didn't know why she was still going along with his little charade. When he came today, she should just slap him the moment she saw him. The way he smiled in her face and confessed his love for her; she wanted to puke. What was she going to do? Her mind was telling her no, but her heart and soul were trying to convince her that it would be alright. That everything was going to be just fine. She still had hope though, and she did want things to be better. She still loved him with all her heart, even if it was killing her.

-

Pan stood, head tilted limply to the side, leaning lazily against her kitchen wall, a glass of brandy clenched in her palm. He had done it again, which was actually no surprise to her. He had left her hanging **AGAIN! **He had crushed her **AGAIN! **Why had she even believed that he was telling the truth this time? He had lied so many times to her before! He had probably always been lying. She didn't know what to do anymore anyway. It seemed so hopeless and she was slowly beginning to give up. In fact, she was pretty sure that there was no more fight left inside her fragile body. She was so sick of having her heart ripped out of her chest and stomped into the undeserving ground all the time. She just wanted to fade away; she felt so small and pathetic.

The small black dress she was sporting felt so wrong to be wearing right now. It's length gave the feel of the party life, like it wanted to be strutted down to the sound of blasting bass in the cities best club. Her eyes widened when the thought crossed her mind, causing a small smile to grace her full lips. Without a second's hesitation, she made her way into her living room, snatching the phone off the couch. If he was out somewhere having fun, fucking some chick and getting drunk, then she would do the exact same thing…

"B-chan." Pan smiled, shifting her weight to one leg.

It was around 8:00 that night when the small, candy red convertible pulled up to the townhouse located in the rich part of town. Five minutes later, Pan came strutting out of her door, a proud grin on her face as she walked towards the car. Her dress had giving her a great idea. Since she was moping around inside and her parents wanted her to get out more, she decided to call her girls and spend the night out, painting the town red.

"Whoo!" Marron whistled, leaning out the window, "Sexy Mami!"

"Where you going? To a strip club?" Bra grinned slightly, "Just kidding. You do look sexy."

"Good, cause I'm looking for someone fun tonight. Fuck Trunks." With a wink, Pan hoped into the back seat and they sped off out of the compound.

They arrived at the club _RaVe_, parallel parking across the street. They couldn't even keep still and in the process of walking across the street, they almost got hit by a car full of guys. Grinning at their lustful gazes, they walked arm and arm past the bouncer, flicking off a few jealous girls at the head of the long line that must've ran on around the block.

"We haven't been here in a while girls." The aqua haired princess threw her arms up to sway her body to the techno beat.

The hype club scene gave you the vibe that everything was going to be just fine. All Pan had to do was get to the bar, have a couple drinks, and hope some hot guy would appear out of no where. Patting Marron on the shoulder and pointing over to the bar, the young girl made her way over, pushing and grinning at a few fine faces she pasted. The dance floor was unbelievably crowded and she almost felt as if she wouldn't make it across. But soon she was sliding onto a stool and the tender was smiling at the 22 year old girl. Tonight was so her night to have fun..._NOTHING _would bring her down.

-

"Whoa!!" Marron squeaked, tripping as she stumbled out the club, "Haha...I almosht fell!"

The girl's words slurred as she made her way giggling ditzily to the car. They had been out club hopping until they were past drunk and wearing their heels on their hands. Pan grinned as she let out a loud belch and fell into the backseat as Bra started up the car. Trunks was the farthest thing from her mind. All she could think about was how much fun it was to let go. She had danced with many guys, collected a few numbers, even though she knew she would never call them, and was drunk beyond being drunk.

"Aw! How are we gonna get hoooome now." Bra pouted as they collapsed in her convertible. "I can't die…I mean drive!"

At that the girls burst out in a fit of hysterical giggles. They were past the point of no return, hypnotized by the potion called alcohol. For the first time in a long time, Pan felt a spark of happiness light up her heart. But soon that spark faded into the dull black feeling again and hours later she found herself passed out on her couch, butt hiked in the air showing off her lacey black thong and an empty bottle of vodka clenched in her hand. As she slept, dreams of Trunks swirled in her head and she could hear the voices with faces so clear screaming at her. The scenes of Trunks with Ms. Red head, hugging, kissing, making love to her…they were all there, driving her crazy. She saw herself, a knife in hand ready to put both of them out of their deceptive misery when she felt something warm massaging her butt.

She felt the pounding of a migraine as she willed herself awake. When she opened her eyes, he was there, blue dickies shirt with freshly ironed khakis and his lavender hair pulled back in a pony tail. She stared at him with confused eyes before she let go of the empty bottle and pushed herself up from the couch. She gave out a little yawn, rubbed the sleep from her eyes and stretched. "What time is it?" She asked as he scooped her intoxicated loose body into his arms.

He smirked at her when he reached the master bedroom and laid her down, "Almost 5 o' clock. You were passed out on the couch. How many drinks did you have tonight?"

She tried to focus her gaze on him and with a sheepish grin, she held up all of her fingers, "Like, maybe this many?"

Staring at her for a while, he shook his head and leaned over to brush her dark hair from her face. Something must've clicked in her mind, because the next thing she knew, she was frowning and sitting up on her palms. He gave her a questioning expression and rubbed her cheek, "What's wrong?"

"Where were you Trunks-kun?" She asked quietly, feeling a bit queasy, "I needed you? You broke your promise."

Suddenly she felt exhausted. She didn't even care if he was there or not. If she had had all her senses, she would have smacked him right then and there. But the alcohol had drowned her more than she thought and now all she wanted was to go back to sleep. As she closed her eyes, she felt his weight behind her on the bed and shifted.

"What's the point of being here now if you can't even call and cancel?" She turned to look at him and could see his crystal blue eyes through the dark.

She was still dedicated to him. Frowning, she watched him unbutton his shirt and slide it off onto the floor. All of a sudden, she felt the warm feeling he always gave her in the pit of her stomach when he was near and tried to move away from what she knew was going to happen. But, he caught her by the thigh and ran a warm hand up to grip her hip. She could see the look in his eyes, "Trunks, why?"

"I'm sorry baby. I just got caught up with other things…" He said as he parted her legs, "Let me make it up to you."

"Trunks, please." She sounded desperate as he pulled her panties off and threw them off the bed.

Her soft moan was his reply as he slid his strong fingers into her, "I'll show you how much I care…"

As the morning sun peeked through the tall curtains, her moans and screams could be heard through the halls of her empty house. What was she getting herself into? It wasn't like she had forgotten about all his deception. Maybe he had changed his mind. Maybe he had realized the errors of his ways and came to reconcile. She wasn't sure, but all she knew was that he could still make her feel good. And in all honesty, she didn't know if that was a good or bad thing.

**Author's Note: **_Well my lovely reviewer. There it is, the first chapter to Silver Tears. It took me a damn long time to complete this. -- Pretty sad I know. Anyway. I hope you like it. Keep an eye out for an updated chapter of Behind Closed Doors and The Door. Remember to review and I'll update A.S.A.P!! Ja'Ne!_

_Buggi_


	3. Chapter 2: Unfaithful

**Silver Tears**

**By: Buggi**

**Author's Note: **I'm back. Sorry it took so long, I've been under a lot of stress and pressure. Lots of stuff has been happening and I didn't really have the will to write anything. Even now, I've got this huge headache, but I'm listening to _Adele _and feeling a little tired, but I guess I'm fine. Anyway; enough about my uninteresting, lame life. This chapter is inspired by the song _Cold Shoulder _by Adele. I recommend this CD to anyone in love or to anyone who just likes good music. I hope you enjoy this chapter. So without further ado, on w/ the story, shall we?

**Disclaimer****: **I do not own the series DBZ/GT or it's characters. Only the plot. Thank you.

_These days when I see you_

_You make it look like I'm see through_

_Do tell me why you waste our time_

_When your heart aint in it and you're not satisfied_

_You know I know just how you feel_

_I'm starting to find myself feeling that way too when_

_You grace me with your cold shoulder_

_Whenever you look at me and wish I was her_

_You shower me with words made of knives_

_Whenever you look at me and wish I was her_

_- Adele: Cold Shoulder_

_Today I am very wary. I woke up next to his empty space in the bed. I lay there, listening as the birds chirped outside my window. I felt a powerful urge to start crying as I rolled over and buried my face into the pillow. The scent of his Burberry cologne mixed with my own Love Spell perfume invaded my senses as tears sprang to my eyes. _

_I tried to hold them back, but it was just no use at all. Last night I was drunk…but that wasn't a good enough excuse. I should've stood my ground against him. But he held my heart in his grasp. The grip was so tight and suffocating. It was no use. The daggers of a splitting migraine stab at my forehead and I squint my eyes shut, trying to stop the pounding. I'm going mad, I know._

_What has this man done to me…?_

She sat at the kitchen table in the grey bath robe, sipping a cup of tea and nursing her aching head. When she finally pulled herself from the bed, the desire to call him and drill him on his whereabouts wasn't there like it usually was. Probably because he wouldn't be truthful anyway. Letting out a sigh, she sat back into the chair and stared at the wall stoically. Suddenly there was a loud pounding at her door.

Blinking away the cloudiness in her mind, she stood from her chair and walked to the door, "Alright, alright! I'm coming damnit! You don't have to be so hasty."

The moment she opened the door, she felt the contents of her stomach stir. Pan stood there, a shocked expression lining her facial features. There she stood, long red hair pulled back into a perfectly symmetrical half ponytail. Her green eyes pierced Pan's onyx ones, her face was serious and Pan couldn't help but notice how hideously gorgeous she was. _What the hell?_, a voice screamed out in her head, _What in the bloody hell?!_

Pan could feel her stomach acids churning as the migraine started pounding harder against her forehead. She suddenly felt dizzy; she didn't even hear the girl when her lips started moving. She squinted at her, trying to focus on her words but the only thing she could hear were the voices yelling obscenities at her.

_Choke her Pan! Choke the life out of her! Do it!_

_Do it. _

_Do it!_

_Just wrap your hands around her neck and shut her pretty mouth for good_.

Pan could feel her finger nails digging into her palms as she stared at the girl with wide eyes. But what…how did she find out where she lived? How did she know where to find her? She blinked suddenly, coming out of her daze when something the girl said caught her interest.

"Ms. Son? Did you hear me?" The younger girl said again waving her hand in Pan's face and then perching it on her hip, "I'm here to get Trunks-kun's things. He gave me your address."

_Trunks._

She stared at her in awe at her idiocy, her expression turning to one of anger, "Why didn't he just take his shit with him when he left this morning?"

A crushing, suffocating feeling grasped her throat and Pan could barely breathe, "Well, he didn't want to hurt your feelings, or whatever. He said you can be incredibly clingy."

_The nerve of this bitch! How dare she!! Just take grip of that pretty ass hair and smash her face against--_

Pan grabbed the door again, steadying herself and glaring death at the girl, trying to keep her composure, "Well, if you think that you're coming into my home, you're unmistakably delusional. Wait here."

It was amazing how much she was keeping her composure. The girl, whom she didn't careless to know, was standing there as if it were an everyday thing to do. As if she belonged there.

_You could crush her face with your bare hands Pan, with your bare fucking hands!! What the hell are you doing!!! Go back down there and pummel miss prissy into the fucking ground!!'_

Her conscious was sheeting with anger and ringing in her head, but Pan made her way up the steps, body trembling as she held back the tears that were begging to be released. She wouldn't let herself cry, not while this girl was here. Entering the room, her nose was filled with their scent intertwined. Perfume and the scent of the love they made. Even though she knew she was loosing him, last night; last night there was something there.

No matter how drunk she was, she couldn't ignore the feeling. He hadn't held her like that in a long time, hadn't gripped onto her and filled her up to the brim that way in months. It was as if he was begging her, pleading for her not to let him go. Now she knew for sure. He hadn't fallen out of love with her. No that wasn't it. He was simply running away. She didn't know how she knew, but she felt it all the way to her core. On top of that she could've sworn she had seen the gleam of tears rolling over his cheeks. But she was too drunk to comprehend.

He had come to tell her last night. She realized that now, but she was passed out on the couch, with an empty bottle, drunken and incoherent. _Don't let him go you idiot! Call him, go to him; SOMETHING! You can't let him just leave! Fight back you idiot!!_

As she filled a suitcase up with the little bit of cloths he had in her closet and his personal hygiene products from her dresser, she shook the thoughts from her mind. No. If he wanted to stay he would've done something about it, he wouldn't be leaving now. He wouldn't have cheated.

_He's a man! His dick has a mind of it's own! There has to be a reason! People aren't perfect, people are always making mistakes. It's you're duty to see these mistakes and forgive you idiot! FORGIVE! _

_I'll never go away if you let him leave you, you idiot! _

_I'll never let you live this down!!_

"I don't care…" Pan stated weakly, zipping the luggage closed, dragging the suitcase towards the door.

Before she made her way back downstairs, she paused briefly in the doorway. Turning back around, she made her way quickly over to the window and swiftly drew back the curtains. Pushing the window open, she let the brisk summer air into the room and took a deep calming breath. It didn't matter anymore. What was done was done. Trunks had decided and been a coward about it the whole time. He didn't even have the decency to tell her himself. He couldn't even face her.

And in all honestly, she wouldn't have been able to look at him either. Not right after the passion they had shared. To wake up and have him packing his things, finally telling her about his other woman after months of her agonizing over it. She probably would've thrown a fit and got out of bed ready to fight. It just was no use. As she made her way back down the steps to the door, her heart wrenched in her chest as if it was threatening to stop beating if she went through with this.

The waves of tears weld up and it took ever ounce of strength not to break down. Her throat felt as if she had tried to swallow a cup of rusty nails, it was so raw. She said nothing when she opened the door and handed the girl all of Trunks' belongings. In return the younger girl smiled with a sickening sweetness that made Pan almost vomit on her in that moment.

"Oh and one more thing." She said coyly, rummaging into purse and pulling out a miniature sized manila folder and handed it to her, "Trunks told me to give you back your keys also. Well, thanks and bye!"

With that, the girl turned and left Pan standing in her doorway to watch her return to the black sports car she owned. Pan noted it was a Subaru and quickly memorized the license plate number for future reference.

_You're an idiot Pan. _

_A total and complete piece of worthless shit. _

_You couldn't even let that girl have a piece of your mind. You sad excuse for a Saiyan. _

_What will everyone think of you now?_

Pan stood in the corridor, staring around at the walls with a questioning glance. Minutes later, the rampage began…

-

"Pan!" Marron shouted as she banged on the door, pausing to listen as she heard a crash and rummaging behind the closed door. "God damnit Pan! Open the damn door!"

As soon as she said that, there was complete silence coming from inside the house. She turned to give her mate a desperate look. Uubu, who stood with his arms crossed over his chest, blinked in confusion and let his arms rest at his sides, "What?"

"What the heck do you mean what?! Didn't you hear that noise from inside? You could at least offer to OPEN THE DOOR!!"

He gave her an apologetic nod and waved his hands in defense, "Okay, Okay. Jeez… you women and your constant need to nag."

She watched quietly, a frown on her face as he stepped up to the door and grabbed the handle. He attempted once more to knock and call out the demi-saiyan's name, but got no response still. With a huff and a forceful nudge with his shoulder, the door broke off the hinges and he rested it against the wall.

"Oh my god…" Marron's hand came up to cover her mouth and she was shocked at what she saw.

Pictures and paintings lying amongst broken glass, with flowers and shards of an expensive vases and lamps scattered about. Dirt from a huge pot where a small tree grew also lay broken on the ground. As she walked down the hallway towards the kitchen, looking at all the destruction, she felt a knot form in her stomach. The whole house was destroyed, in total chaos as if a huge tornado had torn through the rooms and ripped through everything in it's path.

Chairs, tables, dishware, appliances including the dish rags, all mangled in the storm that was Pan. Uubu noted the holes in the cabinets and walls, claw-like marks and cracks everywhere. Pan had absolutely lost it. His attention was brought to the living room where he heard Marron calling him and the faint sounds of sobbing. He took in a deep sigh, thought briefly about his friend Trunks and remembered what Marron had told him the night before.

Trunks was fucking up his own relationship and since Marron, Pan, and Bra were all so close, it was starting to interfere with his. He thought that Trunks had finally learned to keep his dick in his pants when he started dating Pan. Making his way into the living room, his eyebrows raised as he noticed all the torn apart books and shredded cushions that lay scatted, with other various broken objects in the room. _Hn…she even managed to break the windows. _He sighed as he walked over to Marron, who had Pan smothered in her arms as the dark hair girl sobbed uncontrollably into her chest.

His heart ached for the younger girl, after all he had grown up with her and she was like a little sister now. To see her sitting there, the bathrobe hanging off her shoulders and her hair disheveled. He could already imagine what her face looked like. He had seen her cry on a few other occasions. Blood red eyes swollen and raw, a trembling bottom lip and tears so big that they could form an ocean. He kneeled down beside the two, brushed the few tears from Marron's eyes and caressed her flushing cheek, reassuring her that everything would be fine.

If it was one thing he hated the most, it was seeing those bright blue eyes well up with tears. Scooping Pan into his arms, he instructed Marron to go upstairs and pack their friend an overnight bag while he went and helped Pan to the car. The blonde didn't hesitate a moment. She disappeared up the steps and minutes later, while the neighbors watched Uubu help Pan into the backseat, Marron emerged from the front door, on her cell phone, with a giant duffle bag at her side. Throwing the bag into the trunk and screaming the ear off of whoever was on the other side of the phone, she slid into the car and looked back at Pan who was curled up on the backseat, with tears streaming down into the seat.

"It's okay Pan….I'm here." Marron whispered, reaching back and petting her friend's hair soothingly. Before she knew it, Pan was fast asleep as they made their way to the house she shared with her lover on the other side of the city.

-

Trunks sat in the lazy boy recliner in his living room. He sipped a glass of Hennessey as he watched the fire blaze in front of him. Looking up, he met Ashia's gaze as she entered the room with a box and started throwing framed pictures of Pan into it. He had been sitting there for hours, even before she had returned from Pan's house. He wondered briefly if he had done the right thing.

_Ha…the right thing? Yea, you did the right thing you dick. You thought EVERYTHING through._

He let out a grunt and Ashia turned to see him take a huge gulp from the glass he was clenching. She had only been seeing him for a few months, maybe 4 or 5, but even still, she had never seen him drink this much. She could tell by the way his eyes were glazed over that he was drunk now. She didn't like it.

_Is it because of that bitch Pan? _she thought with a disgusted look on her face as she threw another one of her pictures into the box.

The girl couldn't help it, but even when she was face to face with the brunette, she felt a strong sense of jealousy. She had taken Trunks Briefs fair and square and had no intentions on letting him go. _He's mine…_ As the thought ran through her mind, Trunks looked up at her with a hard, almost annoyed look on his face. It was the first time he had ever directed that kind of look at her. It startled her to speak.

"Trunks-kun, what's wrong?" She asked, hesitating for a minute as she set the box down beside the couch and slowly made her way over towards him.

He hadn't noticed, but he was giving her the look that his father always gave him when he did something that pissed him off. Immediately, his expression softened as she laid her hand on his shoulder and tried to comfort him.

"It's nothing Ashia… I'm just thinking. That's all." He replied, turning his attention back towards the fireplace.

"About what?" She asked, tilting her head and giving him an understanding look, "You know you can talk to me about anything."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it. It doesn't concern you."

At that, she took her hand away and gave him a shocked look. His gaze trailed up her body and he noted the look on her face. With a soft sigh, he gulped down the rest of the liquor and stood up in front of her. She wanted to back away from him, but she didn't want to let him know that he had frightened her. Instead she bowed her head and hoped that he wouldn't do anything irrational. To her surprise he swooped her into his arms and carried her away to his bedroom.

"Trunks, are you sure you're alright?" She asked again as he ascended the steps with her in his arms.

He entered the room without saying a word and laid her on the bed. She stared at him in wonder, trying to search his eyes for some kind of sign that he was alright.

"I'm alright Ashia…because I'm here with you. So don't worry."

**Author's Note: **_Yanno…I think I'm really starting to fall in love with this story. Well actually, I've been in love with it, but it's still wonderful still. All the angst and drama. Weeee! Hope you like it, and hopefully the next update won't take that long. Love you viewers…Ja'Ne! _

_Buggi_


End file.
